Love
by Memorable Mandy
Summary: I hope you like this story, I started it a little over a year ago, but forgot about it as I wrote other FanFics. Which is the same reason for the others I posted...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I hope you like this story, I started it a little over a year ago, but forgot about it as I wrote other FanFics. Which is the same reason for the others I posted...**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

 **Love**

Hermione stared at the sonogram in her hands, and then back at the little girl she gave birth to back then, not believing she was the same little girl. She placed the image back on the fridge, and turned to the live version, "So what are we having for breakfast, love?"

"Chocolate cake, please," The little girl tried, giving her mother her best toothy smile, as she cupped the cup of ice water in her palms.

"How about vanilla yogurt, with granola, and blue berries?" She asked, as she handed the little girl, an already prepared bowl. "So did you finish your homework?"

"Yes mum it's finished, and daddy said I could have cake," The little girl argued, pushing the bowl away.

"Trying to get me in trouble, with the brightest witch of all time, Angel?"

The little girl brought the bowl back to her, when her father entered the kitchen, and started eating her portion. It was funny how a simple look, not threatening, but not playful at the same time, could get her to do anything he asked. "Sorry, Mum."

Hermione stared at the man, and than at the little girl, waiting for her to finish with her own breakfast. She smiled as she watched the little girl stand on the stool, as she washed her own dishes, "Go get your uniform on, Angel, than I'll take you to school." She turned to look at the wizard, "Scabior, I think maybe we should stay here, I don't want Angel, to be the center of rumors."

Scabior walked around to place his hand on the witches waist, as he leaned his forehead, to press against her own, "It's been five years now love, and our girl should see where we came from," he paused for a moment, to kiss the witches lips, "To see where her mum came from, not to worried about her finding the truth out about her father just yet, but her mum is worth knowing about."

"Her father isn't that bad either, and I am lucky that he is a daily part of our lives, because I know who he wants to be," She wrapped her arms around the ex-snatchers neck, and pulled him back in for another kiss, before suddenly pushing him away to make a run for the loo.

The wizard smirked as he watched the witch retreat, and hurry to the loo, "I'll walk Angel to school, and pick up some saltines, and ginger ale." He leaned against the locked door, and vaguely heard her answer.

"Where's mum, daddy?" Angel asked, before noticing the closed door, then looking back at her father, "So your taking me to school again?" She was smiling widely at him, because she knew her chances of getting a pastry, was better with him taking her.

"I suppose a cup of coffee for me on the way to your school, would do me some good, and we could get you a berry scone," He was whispering as he lead his daughter out the door, shouldering her book bag for her, "Are you planning on building onto the school, your bag feels like it has bricks," he mockingly complained, taking his daughters hand.

* * *

The little girl giggled, as her dad pretended to drag the bag, making it appear to heavy. "You're silly, daddy."

* * *

Hermione smiled as she watched her small family head off to school, before going to where her office was located, and the rough draft of the latest book she was working on, 'No longer the victim' was waiting. It was a love story in a way, her love story to be honest, but the muggles didn't have to know it was based on her. She gave her leading character, a teenager who went on a run with her two male friends, and ended up getting caught by a gang of hit-men (the snatchers), and getting raped by the man who had a gun against his own head (a wand). Later after rescuing them, and the ones who were the most dangerous, had been caught later. The young girl found out she was pregnant, running into the man that had been forced to take her virginity, who ended up wanting to do right by the situation.

He admitted that he had desired to be with her, from the first time he saw her in the woods, but knew it would be close to impossible, since he was paid to kidnap her, and her friends. When he found her walking out of the hospital, with a seventh month belly, he confronted her right away wanting to know if it was his. She broke down in tears, answering his question without words, and that was when he made it his job to help if she would let him.

She continued to refuse his help, as he continued to visit the home that once belonged to her parents, and found her bending over trying to do the breathing. Which they had learned in one of the birthing classes, which she told him to get away from her, only to be ignored again by her rejection. He recognized the signs of labor right away, and helped her to her car, and took her to the hospital. She didn't turn him away from the delivery room, or make him leave as he watched his daughter come into the world, even allowed him to stay with her at the house.

Hermione laughed at that, realizing that she never invited him to move in with her, yet here they were living together with there daughter. She stared at the picture, that was taken by a photographer that had her daughter, and the man she learned to love posing for the camera. She rubbed her stomach, as she closed her eyes, remembering when they first saw there daughter.

 **Flashback**

The doctor went to hand the pink bundle, to the wizard, than looked at the witch confused, who was looking questioningly at the new mother. "Doesn't the new father, want to see his daughter?"

Hermione smiled at the new father, and nodded to the unasked question, that the ex-snatcher was asking. "Don't you want to hold your daughter?"

Scabior finally took the small bundle, and stared down at the small creature, that he had felt guilty about, until she opened her new eyes, and stared in wander at him, "She's the most beautiful little girl, that I ever seen before," he glanced at the witch who was already sleeping, before back at the little girl, "Let's allow mum to rest, what do you say?" He didn't notice the doctor leave, or a nurse enter, until a pair of hands went to take the baby. He glared at the nurse, "She's mine, so keep your mitts off, if you don't want-"

"She wants to show me how to nurse her, Scabior, she's not taking her away," The slightly tired witch assured, smiling at the protective wizard, as he made his way back to her, and handed the baby to her instead of the nurse. She noticed the nurse smile, at the new fathers protectiveness, as she helped adjust the new mothers hospital gown, and instructed her on how to get through the process. "Are you going to continue to nurse, when you get out of the hospital, or just while you're here?"

"I was planning to use the bottle, got a breast pump at home, that way anyone could feed her," The witch glanced up at Scabior, who hadn't taken his eyes off his new daughter, quickly turning his face when he noticed the witch staring at him. She smiled down at her baby, and smiled as she stroked her dark hair, "I was thinking about naming her Angel, what do you think of the name?"

"Angel Rose Granger," The wizard tested, and frowned, at the disappointed expression, on the new moms face, "We don't have to use Rose, it was just my mum, and grandmother's middle name, and I-"

"I love Angel Rose, just thought Meron, should be her last name. After her father, a child should be named after there father, shouldn't they?" She noticed the shocked expression on the mans face, and smiled at him, "I saw your ID, when we went to lunch last week."

"Angel Rose Meran," The corner of his lips turned upwards, before turning back around, so the witch could readjust her gown after feeding there daughter. He turned around to stare at his daughter, when he heard the slightest sigh, "Someone sounds happy, I heard that my, Angel."

"I don't see much of me in her," The witch commented, as she set her daughter on the bed, so she could change her outfit. She laughed when she realized what it said, "Where did this one come from?"

"I saw it at a baby store last week, and decided to get it for her, I got one for a boy to in case you had a boy. He looked at the newly changed baby girl, and smiled at the witch, 'Daddy's Girl'," He read out loud, than realized the lack of company, that he would expect for a woman like Hermione to have. "I was expecting a room of redheads, and the boy-who-lived to be here by now. Do you want me to send a message, I will-"

"Ron, he told me if I went through with the pregnancy, I better not bother seeing him again. He had the idea that I belonged to him, and didn't understand that you were as much a victim, as I was during the whole rape. I mean they literally had the wand, on the back of you neck, as they watched us." Hermione smiled down at her daughter, and stared at her, "I am not saying I wasn't thinking about it, but when I saw the very first sonogram, I knew I couldn't get rid of her. The only one's, who still send me parchments, is George Weasley. No one else knows I went through with the pregnancy, except for George, because he was actually at a muggle toy store when he saw me." She saw the confused look on the snatchers face, "He get's idea's for his shop, in some of the muggle stores."

"And you weren't going to message me, had to find out by your neighbor, that the man took you to the hospital." The second half of the twins looked at the witch, and than at the other wizard, as he reached out his hand, "George Weasley, soon to be godfather, you are?"

Hermione stared at the redhead confused, than remembered that he wouldn't recognize the snatcher, since he was with his own family during the war. She stared at Scabior, who had picked up his daughter, when the red head entered. "That is Angel's father, George. I told you about what happened, remember?"

"So ex-snatcher, doesn't like to shake hands, I will keep that in my mind," George placed a diaper bag, filled with baby items, next to the witch, "Got you this yesterday, which was why I was coming to your house today, and thought you might like it. I even used your expandable charm on it, so you could fit whatever you may need, along with a light as air charm."

Scabior watched the witch, as he thought how easy she introduced him as the father, and how the redhead didn't get defensive. He stared down at his daughter, "You want to meet you godfather, he's a friend of your mum's, Angel." He walked around the bed, and stood next to where the redhead was standing, gently placing his precious cargo in the other mans arms, "Watch for her head."

"Won't fall off will it?" George asked seriously, before breaking into a teasing grin, "I have held babies before, mate, have a younger sister, and my niece." He looked down at the little girl in his arms, "Are you sure you're the mum? She doesn't look like-wait the nose, and pouty mouth, she's yours."

"I was telling Scabior, that she looks a lot like him, and very little like me," The witch smiled at her friend, than at her daughters father, "George was the one who bought the furniture, for her room in the nursery, he was really trying to make sure he became the godfather." She took her daughter from the redhead, and smiled at her bundle, before looking at her friend, "I am going to get some rest, so you should probably go now, and thank you for the gift." She leaned over and placed the baby into the small baby cot, noticing the other wizard began to leave, "Are you going to leave to, Scabior?"

Scabior noticed the vulnerability in the witches eyes, and gave a reassuring smiled, "Just getting something from the cafeteria, hadn't eaten yet you know," He walked over to the bed, and placed a gently kiss to the top of the witches head, "Get some rest, Hermione, and I will be here when you wake up."

"I will make sure he doesn't leave with me, Mione," George promised, as he hugged the witch, and than followed the other wizard out.

* * *

That was five years ago.

"I am back love," Scabior called from the front room, the sound of his keys dropping on the small table, was heard as per usual, "I got you the ginger ale, and saltines."

She got up from her chair, where she had been reading the prophet, and entered the hallway meeting the wizard halfway. "You are a saint, don't think I want to take you to the magic world, and share you with everyone else."

The wizard sighed, as he wrapped an arm around his expecting witch, "This is going to be good for both of us, people will see that I changed my ways, and I will also be able to be a father that our babes could respect. It will also help me feel worth the witch, who accepted me after all the bad I done, so why not just make me happy. I want to deserve the love you gave me nonstop for the last five years, and be a equal supporter for my family. No one has ever heard of a PI in the magical world, and it will put my talents to great use, don't you think so love?"

"So the home above the office is finished, and George, is going to get Angel from school, so we could pack her stuff for her. It's a good thing we don't have baby things yet, otherwise that would just be more things to move," She rested her head against her wizards chest, as tears started to slide down her cheeks, "You are a wonderful father, Mr. Meran, and I wouldn't love you if I didn't think you've earned it."

He placed a gentle kiss to the top of the witches head, as he took a sniff of her jasmine scented shampoo, "Marry me, so I could make us an honest family," he placed a hand on the witches stomach, "After my ring bear is born of course, you already have your flower girl."

"And what make's you think this child is a boy?" The witch asked, as she waved her wand towards her office, so everything shrank as it packed itself. "What if your ring bearer ends up being another girl?"

"I am sure she'd be the prettiest ring bearer, that anyone has ever seen, we could invite our friends, and my partner to our wedding. George, of course would be best man," Scabior started, explaining his plans for the wedding, from the minister, to where they would wed.

"I still haven't said yes, you do realize that right?" The witch smiled, as she continued waving her wand towards various rooms, as everything packed itself. Stopping at the master bedroom, "You know, this will be the last time we'll make love in this home, before moving into our new place."

The ex-snatcher smirked, as he wrapped his arms around his witch, and gently pushed her towards the bed, "So you're making me work for a yes, are you?"

"Let's just call it celebrating me saying yes," She whispered, before crawling onto there shared bed, and laying down.

"So that's, that. We're officially engaged." Scabior grinned, before leaning in to give the witch a heated kiss, as she allowed him to take over.

* * *

 **Four Hours Later**

"Wait until Mum, and dad, see what you got me, uncle George!" The little girl beamed, as she sat behind the counter playing with her new pup, as her uncle stocked the shelves behind her. "So this is where you work, uncle George, uncle Fred, he told me that you accidentally burned a hole in the floor, when trying to get a blemish cream perfected."

"Yes, but we made it an item, for any sneaky kids wanting to spy on-" He paused, as he looked at his goddaughter, "Are you sure you talked to, Fred?"

"Of course I am sure, silly, he looks just like you, 'cept he claims he's the more handsome of you two," She giggled as the pup licked her face, not noticing her uncle staring down at her, before suddenly looking him straight in the eyes, "Take a stone treat again, uncle George, you really should be careful not to mix the joke candy, with your regular stash. Mum, is going to kill you, since you didn't ask her about getting me a pup."

"Where exactly did you see, Fred?" The redhead asked, staring at the little girl.

"He tells me stories at night, after mum, and dad tuck me in," The little girl answered easily, as she stood to her feet after the puppy fell asleep, and started walking around, "He told me that you turned a bear into a spider, when your little brother was younger, and he's afraid of them now. Will I learn to pull tricks on my sister?"

George sighed, as he took the little girl by the hand, after making sure the pup was back in the cage. "Let's go for a walk, and I will show you more of Diagon Alley, alright Angel?"

"Are you going to be my sisters godfather too, uncle George?" The little girl asked, taking her uncles hand, as he instructed one of his employees to watch the counter.

He walked her all through the magic village, until they came to a graveyard, where the Weasley's were all buried. He lead her to the more recent one, where his twin had been buried, almost six years ago, "You couldn't have been talking about, Fred, he died in the war you're mum fought. He is buried right here, see Angel?" George pointed to his twins name in stone, as a tear escaped his eyes, "You must have heard the stories from your mum."

"Mum?" The little girl looked confused, as she glanced over her shoulders, talking to herself, "Does mum know about the hole? You promised I was the first to know, besides uncle George."

George looked towards where the little girls eyes were facing, as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, "Is Fred here?"

"Uncle Fred, he doesn't like this place, to much sadness here." Angel answered, as she stood up, and started leaving her uncle behind. "I don't like it here either."

He hurried after his godchild, as she ran ahead of him, noticing that her feet barely touched the ground. It reminding him of how his twin, would lift there younger sister from under the arms, to prevent her from making footprints when trying to hide from there mom.

She suddenly came to a stop, right outside the cemetery gates, and stared directly at him, "Are you coming, uncle Feorge?" She giggled after saying the name his twin used, as she reached out her hand, "Promise we won't come back here, we don't like it here at all, some of them aren't very friendly."

'She can see my brother? The other ones aren't as friendly?' He asked himself, as he took her hand, and they made there way towards the ice cream parlor across his shop. "So Fred is with you?"

"He's mostly with you, he wants to know if you found the keys, he hid them from you," She sat at the table for two, as her uncle did the same, after giving the waitress there orders.

"Who's that?"

George cringed, at the sound of his younger brothers voice, before turning to look at him. "Evening, Ron." He looked at the little girl, who seemed to be studying the other person, before back at his brother, "She's a nameless little girl, Ron."

Angel giggled, as she looked at the other redhead, reaching out her hand, "You're silly, uncle Feorge."

"Uncle Feorge, she's not our niece," Ron reminded, still staring at the girl, "You dating a single mum?"

"He's my parents friend, and he's known me since I was in mum's tummy, so he is my uncle," She explained, as if talking to a slow child, before looking to her right. Her expression turned to hurt, after a few minutes of silence, before she looked back at the red head. "You tried to get rid of me?" She looked at her godfather, as tears started to fall from her face, "I don't like this man, uncle George."

"I would never get rid of a child!" The younger brother started, confused by the situation. He looked at his brother, "What did you tell her?"

"Uncle Snape, he told me you made mum cry, when she told you she was pregnant," She crawled onto George's lap, with her back to the other man, "Can we go back to the shop, mum, and dad, should be there, right?"

George, like before with the mention of his twin, looked to the spot she had been looking at before, as he lifted her in his arms, "Alright Angel, let's get back to the shop," he looked at his brother, "Tell mum, that I will see her tonight."

Ron followed the two, ignoring the hateful glare from the little girl, "I wanted to check out the shop, haven't been there for a couple weeks, and I know you always have new products."

"Shop is closing, come back when it opens," George tried to close the door right behind him, but wasn't quick enough with only one free hand, and groaned when his younger brother slid right in, "I said we're closed, Ron."

"I'm family, this is partly my place to you know, if it wasn't for my friendship with Harry. You'd never would had become friends, and he never would had given you the gold, to open this shop." Ron started to explain.

"Actually, if I remember from one conversation with Harry, he said it was Mum, who got the two of you to meet. Since he was the one, who asked her about getting through the barrier, the first time he road the 'Hogwarts Express'."

"Mum?" The little girl jumped out of her godfathers arms, and hurried to where her mom was now standing, "Where is daddy?"

"He's getting your dinner set up, so I came to see if you were ready to see our new home," She noticed the tear streaks on her daughters cheeks, and turned to her friend confused, "What happened, George?"

"I'll come by tonight, I actually wanted to ask the two of you something," He glanced at his brother, "But the short end of it, she met Ron!"

Hermione looked at her old best friend, as she held her daughter closer to her, and held the side of her small bump. "Did one of your uncles tell you about Ron, or something that he may had said, when you first met him?" She noticed the confused look on her daughters godfathers face, and then turned to look at her daughter, who was resting on her shoulder, "Remember what dad told you, that you can't always judge someone, based on what other may say about them."

"But uncle Snape, and Fred, told me that he didn't want me to be born, and that he doesn't like my daddy," The little girl answered softly, so only her mum could hear, "Grandpa, he doesn't like him either."

"But you should be the one, to decide for yourself if he deserves a chance, not the others baby," Hermione looked at Ron, and forced a small smile, "How have you been, Ron?"

"Mommy, is that a new ring?" The little girl asked, after being set back on her feet.

The witch smiled at her daughter, before looking back at the redhead, "Heard Lavender, is having a baby now, how is Percy, doing with that?"

"Fine," Ron glared, before turning around, and apperating from the shop.

"Still doesn't like the fact, that Percy, married his first girlfriend, and that they are actually happy," George commented, before walking behind the counter, where the puppy was now snoozing, "I bought Angel, a new pup."

Hermione stared at her daughter, as she squatted down to her daughters height, and smiled at her, "You know what would be great, since we're always worried about uncle George, being alone?"

The little girls eyes lit up, already knowing what her mom was trying for, before turning to her uncle, "I think you should keep the puppy here, and since I will be here everyday after school, I could visit the two of you. Uncle Snape, said that the pup will be happy here," she looked back at her mom, with a toothy grin, "So now I get a pet, and uncle George, won't be lonely."

"That's what I was thinking, love," The witch agreed, getting back to her own feet, and walking to the redhead, whispering in his ear, "Enjoy you're new pup, uncle George."

George watched as his friend, and goddaughter left his shop, then turned to the black pup in the cage, "I really should had seen that coming, right?" He removed the pup from the cage, and carried it around the shop, as he locked, and warded it, before going up to his apartment.

Harry watched as his friend stormed into his house, as he tried to rock his daughter to sleep, as his wife prepared dinner. He glared at the loudness of the redhead, "I am trying to put Lily to sleep, mate."

The redhead wizard looked at his friend, as his expression softened at seeing the sleeping child, with light red hair, "Sorry mate, but you'll never guess, who is back in town?"

"Who?" Harry asked, laying his daughter in the play pin, and then turning to look at the redhead.

"I was walking down Diagon Alley, when I spotted George eating ice cream with a little girl, and you'll never guess who the mother is?" Ron made a dramatic pause, waiting for his friend to answer, before continuing, "Hermione had the-"

"Wait, Hermione, you mean she came back from Australia, and had a little girl. Who's the father?" Harry asked, thinking that his friend had left for Australia, since that's what he had been told by his best redhead friend, almost six years ago. "Why didn't she let us know, that she is-"

"Hermione's back? I still think the way she left, was not very friendly, especially after the kindness my family had shown her." Ginny commented, looking at her brother, and husband.

"Need remind you, she saved our arses on more than one occasion, and even saved her parents so she could help our cause." George explained, walking into the house, and sending his younger siblings a dirty look, "Hermione couldn't find her parents to give the spell reversed, because it is unreversable once cast on anyone. So after coming too Ron, thinking that he would be a supportive friend, she told him about being pregnant from when she was raped. Unlike a friend, but very much a Ron moment, he told her that she either get rid of her baby, or she risks losing his friendship. She left the magical community, moved into a muggle home, and had her daughter." George looked down at his sisters daughter, and than at Ginny, "But that is not why I am here. Remember that new Magic PI, which you wanted me to hire, so he could keep an eye on your wife?"

Ginny turned and glared at her husband, who was looking towards her older brother, "Oh did you now?"

Harry looked down at the sleeping baby, and than back at his wife, not even phased by the glare, "After we couldn't have a child the first two years, I had gone to the Healer's, and they told me I was unable to father children. Apparently under the crucio so many times, it could even ruin a wizards chance of fathering children. So when you came home pregnant the week after, I had George, to help watch out for you."

"Why didn't you come to me? Harry, we're best friends." His best friend asked, as his face turned red from anger, and hurt.

"Well I heard you bad talking Hermione, shortly after you telling me she went to Australia, so I didn't feel like I could trust you. So George, since I started helping him at the shop, listened to my suspensions about Ginny. So he talked to a friend, who works undercover, and now I am about to learn what was discovered." He sent a dirty look at his wife, "As if I don't already know." He looked up at George, who was avoiding looking at his siblings, "Go on George."

"She's been sleeping with a player from her team, but little Lilly is yours Harry" George answered with a smile.

Harry dropped back to the couch, with the shock that he had managed to father a child, but couldn't look at the woman he had been married to for the last six years, "How long, Ginny?"

"Harry, I-" She dropped to her husbands side, and reached for his hand, "It was only one dumb mistake, it-"

"A mistake that has been going on, for the last two years, even before you got pregnant with Harry," George looked at His brother-in-law, with an apologetic expression, "Sorry, Mate."

Harry walked to where his daughter was lying, and lifted her out of the play pen, before turning to his wife, "I am getting full custody of Lily, and you won't get anything from my vault," he started to go upstairs, but paused halfway, "I want you out of my house, and I will have Percy, draw up the divorce papers."

"HOW COULD YOU GINNY!" Ron got ready to follow his friend, but stopped at the cold look in his friends eyes, "Harry?"

* * *

"You lied to me about Hermione, making me believe she left us all for Australia, when really you made her leave town. How can you claim to had known her, but you still gave her the bloody choice, knowing she would never end a life. I don't think I could look at you now Ron, so please give me time," Harry's eyes turned to George, who was looking slightly uncomfortable, "Please let Molly know, that I will bring Lily over,


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I hope you like this chapter, sorry it took a while to write.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

He couldn't help staring at his sleeping witch, with his first born sleeping between them, after sleeping with them in there new home. He loved finding all the similarities between his two girls, which was hard saying she looked mostly like him.

"Daddy stop staring," Complained his tired little girl, as she rolled to tuck into her mothers side.

He couldn't help smiling, so she slept like her mother, both not regularly a morning person. He rested a hand on his daughters side, and leaned down to kiss her cheek, "I can't help staring, you look like your mum, and I love watching your mum sleep."

The little girl opened her eyes, and stared at him as if he was mad, than looked at her mom, "She's drooling daddy."

"She still looks beautiful," Was his only answer as he climbed out of bed, and through on his robe, before reaching his hand to his daughter, "Let's go make mum some breakfast, she stayed up all night working on her office."

"She really needs her rest," Angel sighed, as she bounced off the bed, "How did you meet mum?"

"She was being guarded by seven dwarfs waiting for her true love to kiss her, and I was so lucky to have the magic kiss," Her father answered, as his daughter gave a happy sigh.

"Just like Snow White, and Sleeping Beauty," She reminded, as she grabbed the mixing bowl, and handed it to her dad, "Let's make mum some cinnamon apple pancakes."

"I think she would like that, Angel," Agreed her father.

 **Later That Morning**

Hermione woke up to the smell of cinnamon-apples, and smiled as she remembered the first time her wizard had made her some. She walked down the hallways, and found her two loves setting the table, "Good morning you two."

Angel smiled as she hurried to her mom, and wrapped her arms around her legs, before taking her hand, "Daddy, and I, we made your favorite pancakes, with some yogurt on the side."

"I am glad because we're hungry," The expecting witch explained, as she rested her hand on her stomach.

Her wizard came to stand beside her, and met her lips with a gentle kiss, before helping her to sit in her chair, "Good morning beautiful, did you sleep well?"

"I finished my office, and Angel's room last night," Answered the expecting witch, as she poured some syrup over her pancakes, and started to eat, "I plan to work on the baby room today, while you take Angel school shopping for robes, for her new school. I can not believe she is going to be part of the first group of students, at Pansy's school for 'Future Magical Children'. They really did a wonderful job decorating, and it was nice of her to give me a special tour, so no one would bother me that day."

"Can I get white, pink, and purple robes?" The little girl asked, as she crawled onto her moms lap, "I saw some in the store window with uncle George."

"If they have your size, than you can buy them any color you want, but I want your boots to be dragon leather, which normally are black in color. They grow with you, and that is what we need since you grow like a weed," Explained the young mother, as she smiled towards her fiancee, who was writing a list, "Mommy, she is going to meet an old friend, and discuss a business plan." 

"I will watch daddy," The little girl assured, causing her parents to laugh.

Scabbior knelt down beside his girls, and smiled at his daughter, "How about I watch you, and you let me?"

"Okay daddy," The little girl sighed, before running towards her bedroom, "I am going to get dressed."

"Good idea Angel," Exclaimed her father, as he helped his soon-to-be-wife to her feet, and lead her to there bedroom, "We should be getting dressed as well."

 **Shopping with Daddy**

"Look at this one daddy!" The little girl explained, as she held up a white robe with pink stars, "Can I get this one, please?"

Scabbior smiled at his daughter, as he added it to there pile, as the eager sales woman followed behind, "Whatever you want sweetheart."

She added three different shades of pink robes to the pile, along with a couple of black fitted robes, "They look like mommy's."

"We have some ribbons to go with the robes, they would look pretty with your daughters beautiful curls," The sales woman suggested, leading the father, and daughter to a wall full of colorful ribbons.

His daughters eyes lit up, when her eyes landed on the silk flowers, as she started throwing them into her small basket. He grabbed one of each ribbon, and added them to the pile, before turning to the sales witch, "And two pair of dragon leather boots, wife said they will grow with our little girl, and a pair for me as well."

The sales witch was more than happy to add to the pile, and smiled as she rang up all the items, and charged it to there vault. She smiled at the handsome father, as she handed him the shrunken bags, "Will there be anything else, sir?"

"Mommy needs some robes to daddy, her other clothes don't fit around her tummy," Angel exclaimed, as she hurried to the adult section of robes, and than turned to the sales lady, "My mum is having a baby, and she needs robes that fit her, and slippers that don't hurt her feet." She looked as her dad, who only smiled at her, as he allowed his wife to put almost the whole maternity rack in his arms, "I am blaming you if your mum get's upset, Angel."

The little girl just giggled, knowing how her mum felt about shopping, which was why her dad often took her, "Alright daddy, but she does need robes."

"The good thing about the maternity robes, they too will grow with your wife's stomach, and shrink down to after the baby is born," The sales witch again encouraged, "Should I just charge these?"

"Yes, just like before," The father explained, as he placed a hand on his daughters shoulder, so she couldn't find anything else to by, "Actually add a couple of black dragon leather robes for me, that way the whole family has new clothes."

"Yes Mr. Meran," The sales woman explained, as she did as instructed before ringing the two up again, and sending them off with there collections.

Scabbior smiled at his daughter, as she took his hand, after shrinking the bags to fit into his pocket, "We should got home, and put all this stuff away, what do you say?"

"I think you're right, daddy," The little girl answered, and blushed as a yawn escaped her small mouth, "Maybe a little rest too."

The father only smiled, as they made there way back to there home.

Hermione smiled as she sat across the wizard, as they went over her new book plans, "Blaise, thank you so much for meeting me."

"I would never turn down a meeting with you, after all you did to ensure my mother, and I were safe," The wizard explained, as he sipped from his wine, and the expecting witch drank her pumpkin juice.

"You're family is wonderful, and I am glad you guys let me help," The witch explained, as she pointed to a book cover she liked, "I can't wait to publish my books in the magical world, they're such a success in the muggle world, thanks to my brilliant publicist."

The dark wizard just smiled, as he put the book cover with the new book, and then slipped it into his bag. He leaned forward as he studied the witch, as his eyes traveled to her stomach, "Have you given the name Blaise any thought?"

"We're letting Angel pick the name," The witch answered, as she took a bite of her salad, "How is Luna, is she doing better?"

"She's doing much better, now that her morning sickness has gone away," The wizard answered, as he brought out a picture, that showed another wizard, the blonde witch, and him happily smiling, "Luna, and Neville, they wanted you to have this picture, and remind you that we're your family too."

"I am proud that you guys had a triad wedding, I am just sorry we couldn't come," The witch rubbed her stomach, when she felt the baby kick, "How is Neville's herbology shop doing?"

"Much better now that we have the Hogwart's contract, and St. Mungo's contracts," Answered the wizard, as he reached across the table, and took his friends hand, "It was nice of you to put in a good word for the shop, it made my love's life a lot brighter, and they want your family over for dinner some time."

"Hermione?" Came an unexpected voice.

Hermione turned around to see one of her old best friends standing there, and immediately felt the tears rush to her eyes, as she jumped to her feet to wrap her arms around the raven haired, wizard, "Harry?"

"George, he told me everything, and I am so sorry for trusting what I heard," Harry explained, wrapping his arms around his friend, then pulling back slightly when he felt the bulge, "I divorced Ginny, and am not talking to Ron, after what I learned from George. Where are you guys staying?"

"Potter," Blaise came to stand beside the two, and made a gesture towards the table, with a genuine smile, "Please join us for lunch, and we won't take no for an answer."

The witch smiled thankfully at the dark wizard, as she lead her old friend to there table, and called the waiter back over, "I think we have lot's of catching up to do, mostly me of course, since I read about everyone in the prophet since I been gone."

Harry nodded, as he looked at the witch, "Tell me everything, and don't keep anything from me."

She missed her friend.

"What's all this?" The witch asked, as she looked inside her magically extended closet, noticing two full racks of robes, "We still have money in the vault, don't we?" She teased knowingly, since she was inherited Snape's money in a will, along with half of what Surius Black left her. She stared at her wizard, who was stretched out on there bed, as there daughter used his stomach as a table, as she colored in a coloring book.

Angel looked up smiling at her mom, "I bought you new robes, since youre tummy is getting too big for your other clothes," she looked at her dad, and gave a noticeable wink.

The expecting witch just laughed, as she went lay beside her family, and kissed her wizards cheek, before doing the same to there daughter, "Thank you then, my loves."

"How did your lunch go with Blaise?" Scabbior asked, wrapping his arm around the witch, "When will you book be published in the magical world?"

"The whole collection will be brought to the magical world, in the next two months he said," The witch answered, smiling as he daughter compied her, and laid on the wizards other side. "Harry joined us for lunch, he apologised for everything he felt guilty about, and told me he thought I went Australia. He had no idea until recently that I had a baby, or that we were together now. He sends us both his best wishes. He also wants me to meet his daughter Lily, and wants to see you, and Angel. So Blaise is having a gathering, and we'll be going to the Longbottom estate, and join them for dinner. It will be nice seeing some old friends, and to introduce them to my incredible wizard," she kissed her wizards lips, and smiled at her daughter, "We'll have a lot of fun."

"Whatever makes you guys happy," The wizard explained, as he looked at his daughter, "So what robes will you be wearing to this event?"

"I will wear my rainbow robes, with my yellow flowers in my hair," The little girl answered, smiling at her dad, "Mum could wear her new sky blue robes, with my match blue ribbons, and you could where you white robes."

The snatcher smiled as his fiancee, as he tickled his little girl, "She's got all our clothes ready, and we don't even know the date."

"This Saturday, it will be held in Neville's garden," Answered the witch, as she took a hold of her daughters hand, "George will be going with us, so we should be at his shop by noon, since it's already connected to there floo."

"Can't wait," The wizard explained, as he jumped out of bed, lifting his daughter in his arms, "Let's get dinner started."

Life was good. 

**A/N: I hope you like this chapter, sorry it took a while to write.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: Hermione, and Scabior, love each other through all the trouble from the past, and bring there friends together.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **Love**

Hermione smiled as she placed the silk flower in her daughters long dark curls, before placing a charm to keep her hair in place, "Now remember to be on your best behavior."

"Yes mum, daddy already told me," The little girl sighed, reminding her mother of a younger her, "Can I go play with my toys?"

"Yes," The witch answered, as she placed a hand to her stomach, and closed her eyes, "You're sister is a little bossy, but that can't be helped."

"How are you doing, love?" Scabior asked from the bathroom doorway, as he stared at his wife in her robe, "You look beautiful by the way, can't wait to show you off."

"Thank you love," The expecting witch smiled, as she took in her husband, who was wearing his white robes. She straightened the tie around his neck, as she leaned in to press a kiss to his lips, "I am excited to see my friends again, and to show them my loving fiancee."

"Who raped you, and-" He started looking down.

She brought her finger to under his chin, and made sure he was staring at her, "You had a wand pointed to your neck, you had no choice."

"I wish I could see myself, the way that you two do," Sighed the wizard, as he leaned his forehead, against his fiancee's.

"Just remember that our babes, and I love you," Assured the witch as she linked there hands together. "Now let's collect our little girl, and meet George to go to the party."

"Alright," The wizard agreed, leading her fiancee to there daughters room.

 **The Longbottom's Estate**

"We're so glad you made it," Blaise exclaimed, as his guest entered the garden, where his family was.

"Thank you for having us," Scabior held his hand out, and smiled as the other wizard took it.

A blonde woman hurried to the witch, and wrapped her arms around her, "I am so glad you're back, I have missed seeing you," she looked at the protruding stomach, and placed a hand over the bump, "How far along are you?"

"I am barely in my fifth month, Luna," Answered the other witch, smiling as her daughter pulled at her dress, "Angel, these are mummy's friends, Blaise, Luna, and Neville is by the grille."

"You have a pretty house," Complimented the little girl, as she clung to her moms side, "Do you have any children?"

"Not yet," Explained the blonde witch, as she placed a hand over her stomach, "But in six more months, we will be having our own child," she knelt to the little girls size, "Are you excited to be a big sister?"

"Yes I am very excited," Explained the little girl.

Harry walked over, holding the hand of his own daughter, "Was wandering when you guys would show up." He reached a hand towards his best friends wizard, "Harry, you must be Scabior, nice to meet you."

Scabior smiled, as he shook the other wizards hand, "Nice to meet you, under better circumstances."

Hermione stared at the little girl, who was clinging to her best friend, "You must be, Lily."

"Uh huh, I'm dis many," Lily held up three fingers.

"Why don't you two girls, go play on the play set, which we had built last week," Blaise suggested, as he took both girls hands, and started leading them the way, "You both look very pretty today."

Hermione smiled, as she watch her friend, as he played with the little girls, "He'll be a great father."

"They both will be," Agreed the witch, as she waved towards her second husband.

Neville joined the group of adults, and wrapped his arms around the brunette, "So glad you guys agreed to come, lunch should be ready any minute now."

The older witch smiled, as she wrapped her arm around her friend, before leaning into her fiancee's waiting arms, "We're glad to be here."

The families had a great time, reuniting, and watching the children.

Hermione smiled down at her sleeping daughter, who was exhausted after having a big day of play, "I am glad she got along with Lily, maybe they'll grow to be good friends."

"I think they will, Love," Her wizard agreed, as he wrapped his arms around his witch, and stared down at there daughter, "Wish it was easy putting her to bed every night."

"She is such a peaceful sleeper," The expecting mother smiled, as she lead her wizard out of the bedroom, "I am glad she is sleeping in her own bed, she likes to kick."

"She gets that from you," Teased her fiancee.

"It's a good thing we have a couch, now isn't it dear?" She returned, sending a mocking glare to her fiancee, "I'm going to bed, goodnight."

He pulled the witch back into his arms, and pressed his lips against hers, "Come on now love, I was only teasing you."

She sighed, as she wrapped her arms around his neck, "I guess you could sleep in bed with us."

He loved his witches.

 **A/N: Sorry it took so long to update, hope you enjoy.**


End file.
